


Protecting Me

by justyoumeandthestars



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoumeandthestars/pseuds/justyoumeandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is roughed up. Adam helps him relax, while also hearing something he's been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Me

Adam Lambert couldn't recall ever being this angry. Not when his toys had been broken by his baby brother when he was a kid. Not when he'd lost Idol. Not when ABC canceled on him after the AMA's. Not when the paparazzi caught him on a beach in Miami. Not when the asshole on E! made gay-prison-rape jokes about him. Not ever.

It all started bad when he'd been waken up in the middle of a super-steamy dream of Tommy at five in the morning. He stumbled out of bed to reach his blaring phone across the room. He tapped the screen, raising it to his ear. “What?!” He shouted down the line.

He hadn't taken the time to look at the adorable picture of Tommy that popped up whenever the blonde called, and had regretted it immediately when he heard a sob echo down the line. “A-Adam?”

“Tommy? What's wrong?” He panicked.

“Can you come get me?”

“Where are you?” Adam asked, already sliding on jeans and a shirt, keys in hand.

“The coffee place a-a few blocks away f-from your place.”

“What happened?”

“Please just...”

“I'm on my way.” Adam assured him, then the line disconnected.

What could have possibly happened? Why was Tommy crying? Tommy didn't cry. Like, ever. He climbed in the car, starting it and speeding out of the driveway. Trying to think positively, he drove faster until he reached that familiar building.

He saw Tommy, leaning against the building, looking down. Next to his feet was his favorite hoodie, torn into pieces. Along with that, a broken pair of sunglasses and a Styrofoam cup of coffee spilled on his shoes.

Adam leaped out of the car after turning it off, running over to the small, elfish boy he loved. “Tommy,” he murmured, wrapping the boy into a hug. He flinched when Tommy slightly stepped away. “What happened?”

“These...these guys. They were big and scary and I should have just stayed inside like I told myself to do. And I was walking and they pushed me and I....” He broke off into sobs, digging his face into the singer's shirt.

Adam wrapped his arms around him tighter. “Shh, it's okay.” He whispered into Tommy's soft, silk hair. “Wanna come back to my place?” Tommy nodded. “Where's your car?”

“Over there.” He muttered, pointing in a left sided direction. “I don't want it. I want to go to your house in your car that smells like you.” Adam smiled and nodded slightly. He directed the tiny man in to his shiny, black Mustang, getting in the driver's seat.

He started the car again, hearing the light hum as he pulled out of the spot. Tommy leaned over, curling into Adam's arm and closing his eyes. “Why are people so mean?” Tommy's small, adorable voice asked.

“I wish I knew.” Adam told the blonde. “It'll be okay, though. Whatever they did, I'll fix.”

“I'll hold you to it.” Tommy said. Then a few minutes later, “Adam?”

“Hm?”

“They tore up my hoodie.” Of course that wasn't what he was most upset with. He was just hurt that this had happened. He didn't want to talk to Adam about it. He didn't want to cry anymore.

“I'll buy you a new one.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

They pulled in front of the raven haired man's home and Tommy got out first, walking in front of Adam. Tommy was taking off his shoes and walking toward Adam's couch by the time Adam reached him, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the bedroom.

He tossed a large, over-sized sweatshirt at the blonde, who caught it, looking confused. Adam sighed. “What's this?”

“That's for you to change into. You smell like coffee.” The small man bit his lip, taking off his stained white tee and replacing it with the black sweatshirt. Adam grabbed his tiny hand, laced it with his, and pulled him to the plush couch in the living room.

He sat down, pulling the elfish guy's head onto his lap, running his fingers through his hair. “I'm guessing you want to hear all about it?”

“Yeah. Starting from why you're in LA so early.”

Tommy took a deep breath. “Okay. Here goes nothing. I woke up at midnight and had this...plan. This plan to grow a pair and tell you how I felt about you. So I got up – pissing off Mike in the process – and drove to LA. I saw the coffee place and decided I'd sit and think this through first. So I got coffee, and sat down.

“I thought about it. For two hours, you were the only thing on my mind. I got another coffee before I left. When I was walking to the door, these three guys entered. They were glaring at me, then one of them said something – I'm sure about me – and they all laughed.

“Never before in my life had I been so intimidated. They were huge. I'm like four feet tall, Adam! God, they were like ninety feet – wide and tall. Fuck. And I knew I should have just stayed in my seat, avoided them.

“Instead, I walked right by them and outside. I heard them follow me, but I told myself not to be scared. That I had bigger things on my plate. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I had a heart attack. He called me a fag. Called me pretty.

“He started talking about how queers are weak, and then he ripped off my hoodie and ripped it. Then he took my glasses and stepped on them with these horribly ugly boots. He pushed me and shoved me and dumped my coffee all over me. His friends slapped me a few times, kicking me around. Then they walked off laughing like high schoolers.”

By the time Tommy stopped talking, his eyes were closed, but tears were running non-stop down his face. The experience had startled him a lot more than anything. Adam was still pondering on the beginning of this tale.

What did Tommy want to tell him? “You-”

“Yeah, I figured I hadn't brushed passed that part as lightly as I wanted.” Tommy mumbled. “Look, Adam,” he started, opening those bloodshot eyes to look into cerulean ones. “I love you. A fucking lot. And I just...I want you to know that you're not just a friend to me. You never have been.

“I'm attracted to you. I think thoughts about you that I shouldn't – never thought I would or could – think of. I want you. Every part of you. Every day, all day. You and me, forever. But I...know it won't happen. And that's why I haven't said anything before.” Adam's jaw dropped. Then snapped shut, only to open again.

“You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that.”

“Mean-”

Tommy didn't have the chance to get out his question before Adam's mouth was on his, demanding full attention. Tommy sat up, temporarily breaking away, then returned his lips to Adam's again. Black finger nails diving into black hair, silver finger nails slipping up a sweatshirt and gripping soft skin.

Tongues caressing, moans blending into groans. This was what they had both been waiting for since June. This is what they had dreamed of. This was pure bliss, this was beautiful.

When Adam pulled away, Tommy whined. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tommy whispered.

“Then be mine. Be my boyfriend, be my lover, be there forever.” The blonde nodded.

As the lips of the two men joined again, the scary outside world disappeared. The only thing that mattered to Adam was Tommy. The only thing that mattered to Tommy was Adam.


End file.
